Edward and Bella in wonderland
by Theonewhostandsout
Summary: Alice in wonderland/Twilight crossover Bella and Edward both fall into strange rabbit holes on completely different sides of the U.S. and find themselves in wonderland a place that all of their worrys go away. But unknown to them wonderland has its faults
1. Rabbit holes to Wonderland

**Bpov**

I walked through the narrow forest near my home. It was cloudy here in Forks. But yet for once there was no rain. Today had been one of those days when I wished I could just disappear and find a new world of my very own. Maybe even someone to share it with.

I looked towards the morning skyline knowing that today had only just begun. I looked down at my clothes a simple pair of American eagle jeans, a Blue October T-shirt, a light jacket, and of course the ever-so-classic pair of Ed-hardy shoes.

"I don't feel the way I've ever felt. I know. I'm gonna smile when I get worried. I try but it shows." I sang the first few lines of Jimmy eat world's song Pain, before flopping down on the ground in a patch of daisies.

And then I heard the rapid call of, "I'm late, I'm late. For a very important date. I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!"

I looked up to face the sound. It was a rabbit, a talking rabbit, with clothes, and a watch. I was going crazy here. Maybe Forks had finally gotten to me.

"For what?" I asked him as he scurried into a rather large rabbit hole. "A VERY IMPORTANT DATE!" He screamed at me before scurrying all the more faster into that rabbit hole.

I got up and ran towards the rabbit hole. I looked inside, it was just small enough for my tiny 16 year old form to fit inside of it.

Only later would I learn the lesson of be careful what you wish for. But yet this decision I shant regret, even after what I shall go through.

* * *

**EPOV**

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

The sound of a my stupid alarm clock awoke me from a very peaceful sleep. A great dream at that. A beautiful girl with dark brown hair with eyes to match it walked along with me through the most beautiful landscape I'd ever seen. I layed there in my soft warm bed, remembering my wonderful dream. Her name was Bella, I believe. It had suited her well. (Bella means beautiful in italian).

Why couldn't she be real?

"Come on Edward you need to do something! Take a walk! Learn how to not set forest fires when we go camping!" My sister yelled from the next room over. This was what I got from living with a family full of vampires, I thought shaking my head.

"Sure, Sure." I replied. Getting up from the confines of my bed to go put on something over my boxers.

I walked into my closet and grabbed the first thing I saw and put it on. I looked down at my randomly chosen outfit. A plain black T-shirt, black washed old navy jeans, and a pair of plain black converse.

"I'm going for a walk!" I shouted walking down two flights of stairs and into the living room where the vampires were now happily watching Saturday morning TV.

"Okay well have fun." Esme said nodding in approval of my idea to go walking. "We'll understand if you don't get back for awhile." Alice told me in a strange tone, approaching me with a jacket and a back-pack of stuff. I just nodded putting on the jacket and swinging the bag over my shoulder.

"Bye guys!" I shouted as I walked through the door. Little did I know I wouldn't be back here for quite awhile.

**15 minutes later**

A little while later after I hacked a mile and a half I arrived at my normal destination. A meadow, my meadow I guess you could call it.

I sat down Indian style in a patch of wildflowers and started humming Debussy's Clair de lune. All was silent until I heard the call of, "I'm late, I'm late. For a very important date. I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!" Out of the very corner of my eye I saw it. A snow-white rabbit, holding a watch running into an extremely large rabbit hole.

"Wait where are you going?" I asked him, as he ran off into the rabbit hole. "TO MY VERY IMPORTANT DATE!" It screamed at me. This was strange..

I jumped up and ran to the hole just missing the rabbit. I climbed into the hole following the rabbit through the tunnel.

And then I saw something a break in the tunnel and a great drop. Yet I was to late to stop it and I fell into the rabbit hole deeper than I'd ever intended to go.

"SHIT!" I heard a beautiful voice shout. I looked over in the general direction of the voice and saw the girl from my dream... _Bella_....

"What's going on?" I asked her attempting to mid-air swim over to her.

"I don't know!" She shouted back attempting to copy my mid-air swimming but failed.

"Take my hands!" I shouted towards the girl and she nodded quickly, and grabbed my extended hands. I pulled her towards me and wrapped my arms around her waist to hold her up next to me.

"I know this really isn't the proper time to introduce myself but I'm Edward Cullen.'' I quickly announced to the girl. She let out a shaky laugh and responded, "It really isn't. And I'm Bella, Bella Swan." She replied attempting not to look at the ground.

"We can't just keep falling like this, right?" I asked her suddenly noting the fact I couldn't yet even see the ground.

"I really don't know anything." She whispered looking down at the non-existent ground. And then I saw something. It was floating furniture.

_This was strange..._


	2. Blue frosting is evil!

**Bpov**

The furniture was floating! I had now graduated to a new level of complete and utter insanity. At least now I wasn't alone. Edward probably is thinking the same exact thing.

"I can see the floor!" I shouted happily pointing down at the yellow and red tiled floor. "It is! We might just live!" He said sounding unbelievably happy. Had he really thought this was some form of abyss?

We hit something hard all of a sudden. I looked down, a coffee table. On it was an assortment of pastries. I had almost grabbed one by the time we fell off.

A couple seconds later we hit the floor. In all reality that floor was so hard. Though from high above it didn't seem like it would really hurt to land on it.

"I'm late, oh dearie. I best be going!" The rabbit called. I looked at Edward and he nodded and released me from his grasp and the two of us got up from the ground.

I held out my hand and he ever-so-quickly took it. We quickly followed the rabbit towards an extremely tiny door the rabbit opened it with a key and scurried inside.

Yet again I had just missed him.

"You chased him here too?" Edward asked me, I just nodded. I grabbed the tiny door-knob and started pulling it.

"OWW!!!!!! Stop pulling me! I'm not open! You need a key to open me!" The door screamed clearly in pain. I dropped it and looked at Edward, my jaw dropped at the sight of the talking doorknob.

He seemed as if he was in as much of a shock as me. "Does everything around here seem to talk?" I asked vaguely aware of the fact the doorknob was still talking and that Edward.

"It seems so." Edward whispered to me before turning back to the door knob.

"He won't let us in unless we become the size of that rabbit." He told me, shaking his head in disapproval.

"How?" I asked them simply.

"Look up on that table, everything you need is up there." The doorknob whispered in a solemn voice.

I got up and dragged Edward over to the table. On it was two bottles of something I didn't know what it was, but it said small. And another 2 that said big. And two cookies with blue frosting. Along with a key.

"Should we?" I asked Edward, looking at them closely.

"I don't think we would even get home from here." He whispered looking me in the eye.

I looked up towards what I hoped would be the ceiling or the rabbit holes we fell from.

I just couldn't see it...

"Let's give it a shot." I whispered.

Edward nodded and he put the bottles that said 'big' and 'small' on them into his back-pack and picked up the cookies handing one to me. I examined it more closely to find the word small written in icing on the cookie.

"On 3." I whispered staring at the cookie, sub-consciously gulping at the thought of what this might do to me. To the two of us.

I looked to Edward and he nodded. "1." I whisper. "2" Edward says. "3" The two of us say at once before eating it.

I felt some weird feeling run throughout my body and I looked down. I was becoming huge, and so was Edward.

"How do we stop this!" He yelled at the talking doorknob.

"Drink the bottle that says small!" He yelled right before my legs grew some more and hit his face.

A tear fell down my cheek. At this rate I'd never get home. Especially now that I was so huge.

Each of my tears was about the size of a liter of water now.

"It's alright Bella. Just drink this." Edward whispered to me wrapping an arm around my shoulder, handing me the 'small' bottle.

I took it in my trembling hands and took a sip instantly shrinking the tiniest bit. I looked to Edward who was now growing smaller by the second. I chugged the rest of it and prayed that I would still be able to stand in the large amount of water that was now flooded the ground.

That weird feeling ran throughout my body again, except in reverse this time. I looked down and was shrinking.

Soon my fears had come true, we were so small that my tears were like an ocean to us. "Edward!" I shouted trying to swim closer to him.

"Bella! Bella!" He shouted diving down and somehow managed to swim up next to me. I wrapped my arms around him hoping that from what I'd just seen, he could keep us afloat.

Ever-so-soon we were next to the door. " Let us through!" I shouted at the doorknob. "You-need-the-key." He spulttered. I looked to Edward and he nodded. reaching into his pack and grabbing out the key.

"Here!" Edward shouted holding up the key for the doorknob to take.

"TO-**gargle**-SMALL!" It screamed letting water flood its mouth. And then I saw it.

The 'small' bottle was coming near us. And near the opened key-hole. I looked to Edward and he nodded. The two of us swam towards it fighting the current. It was bad, but we made it through alright.

"Come on!" He shouted climbing up the bottle, his back-pack still secure on his back. I followed behind him making sure to keep a firm hold on the bottle.

Soon Edward was at the top of the bottle hanging over the drop with an arm extended towards me. I struggled up towards the top and grabbed his hand and he pulled me in and we let go and fell to the bottom of the bottle.

Our bottle made it through the key-hole and we soon flowed into a real ocean. And it was raining. _Great, wonderful, fantastic..._

I layed down at the bottom of the bottle hoping that my clothes would soon dry out.

"You hungry?" He asked me suddenly sitting up and taking off his backpack.

"A little." I admitted right before my stomach growled, loudly. Edward patted a space beside him and I got up and sat down there.

"Let's see what I have in my magical water-proof bag of wonders." He whispered un-zipping it.

He started taking things out of the bag and setting them on the floor of our bottle.

There was an assortment of things.

Fold-up rain-coats, camping supplies (including a tent and 2 sleeping bags), a large first-aid kit, a sweat-shirt, the stuff from the cave, tons of food (In water-proof containers), and two pairs of hiking boots (One of them actually in my size).

"Would you rather a bag of chex-mix or one of Cheez-its?" He asked holding up two bags of chips.

"Chex-mix." I told him smilling and thanking him.

He handed it to me before opening the bag of Cheez-its for himself.

I opened up the Chex-mix and started eating it.

"I'm guessing these boots would be for you." Edward said holding up the pair of womens' size 10 1/2 boots.

"I guess so." I told him setting down the chex-mix to exchange my sneakers for the boots.

"Could I keep these in there?" I asked him nodding towards my sneakers. He nodded picking up the shoes and putting them in the bag before putting the rest of the stuff back in there.

I picked back up my bag of chex-mix and ate the rest of it in silence. Then I heard something. Something that sounded a lot like singing.

Suddenly we hit something, land... And our bottle tipped over on the shore.

"Come on boys chop-chop." I heard a puffin chant from on-top of a rock.

I looked to Edward and he was getting up now and I followed in suit. And the two of us exited the bottle, side-by-side.


End file.
